Sacred Spirits
by AsianPon3
Summary: A teen on the verge of dying is saved by the Lunar Princess. In exchange for saving his life, the teenager must commit himself to becoming Luna's Champion, and help save his world and hers from demons that strive to possess the inhabitants. How will this teen adjust to his newfound powers granted to him? Action, romance, and comedy ensue. T for violence, language, sexual themes.
1. Welcome Thy Champion

**Hey everypony. Guess what. This story is back! That's right. This story is back. I was reading another story and it reminded me of this one, so I decided that I should probably restart this story. I don't know how often the updates will be, but chapter 2 should be out within a day or so. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this story and whatnot and yeah!**

_Italicized words= inner thoughts or speech not spoken verbally._

**Bold= Luna speaking out loud**

_**Italicized bold words= Luna's thoughts or speech, but not verbally spoken.**_

_This, this feeling. I feel... cold. _

My right hand that had been tightly clenching my stomach slowly rose into view. With the lunar light gracing it presence over the dark alley, there was just enough light to make out the warm, thick liquid that coated my hand.

_Blood..._

The world around me was soon glazed over with haziness before my view redirected itself at the night sky, a result from me collapsing onto my back. I desperately reached upwards with my blood stained hand, feeling the liquid slowly make its way down my right arm.

_So this is what it feels like to die. _

A small smile graced my lips as my outstretched arm fell limp, finding its resting place over the part of me it so desperately tried to seal.

_It's not so bad I guess. A lot different than what I had perceived my death to be like, but still no complaints. _

A few moments went by before my eyes swelled with tears.

_Who am I kidding; I don't want to die. There is so much I have yet to do, that I will never get to do. Call me selfish, call me egotistical, but the truth of the matter is, I don't want to die. _

_**Then live.**_

My eyes slowly darted around the dark alleyway, coming in and out of focus every few seconds. It was then that I saw her. How did I know it was a she? Her sultriness eyes dissuaded me of any objection that it could be a male. Those benevolent yellow eyes that also held a sense of understanding and determination, but at the same time, animalistic in their nature. I watched as the shadow gingerly gaited her way closer to me; her form was one that would not classify as human, but still held a surreal sense of beauty and elegance about her. I watched on in stunned silence, with partial reason of my blood loss, before the... equine, stood in front of me.

_**Do thou fear us?**_

_No, I do not._

The equine smiled at my mental response, but still carried herself with grace as she lowered herself into a lying position, her muzzle and my face now on a vertical plane with one another.

_**Tell us. What is thy name? **_

_...Matt. My name is Matt. _

_**Why do thou wish to live?**_

_Because... there are many things in this life I have yet to achieve. _

_**Would thou seek eternal life then?**_

_...No. Eternal life would sound like a paradise to most, but I know better. It is not a gift, but a curse. To watch as friends and family die, countless centuries pass by. I sympathize for those granted this power. For the loneliness brought upon by the prolonged centuries of life is a fate crueler than death itself._

My thoughts quickly buffeted the equine from her normal elegance and into a state of utter disbelief. For centuries, the mare fought vigorously to help others understand her position on immortality. And here was a human, with no ability of immortality or having the experience of one with this knowledge, understanding her exact thoughts and feelings. Her loneliness that she experienced everyday since she first realized her curse, all those millennia ago.

It was at that moment of thought I coughed up a large sum of blood, staining my dark green shirt with more of the precious liquid. I looked up at the shadowy figure that was beginning to become completely unfocused, another smile forming from my lips.

_I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for having to leave you. _

The mare looked shocked at my incredulous display of determination. By now, I had lost enough blood to be considered dead, but still managed to hold onto my conscious just long enough to finish what I had to say.

_The moment you asked about eternal life, I knew. You are plagued by that very curse, and I am sorry that I have to leave you alone._

I slowly and weakly reached my left hand to the mare, gently setting the palm of my hand on the right side of her cheek. I wore a weary smile before whispering something aloud for the equine to hear.

"Vale mi deae Lunae," I spoke softly, followed by my left hand falling limp onto my chest, soaking in the blood that coated nearly my entire body. The equine just stared at my lifeless body, deep in thought and at the same time, mournful. She had only known this human for mere minutes, but in that time, he had shown her more compassion and understanding than anypony had during her entire life, aside from her sister. She knew at this point that I was the one she needed. Someone guided by intellect and not power, but also compassionate and understanding. With her mind already set, she turned towards my lifeless body and began inching closer with her muzzle. She stopped only an inch or so away from my lips and readied herself for what was about to come. She planted a gentle kiss against my lips before a brilliant blue light engulfed the entire alley.

My House 7:00am

I slowly opened my eyes to an annoying buzzing sound near my head. I instinctively slammed my hand down on my phone, trying to hit the snooze button before I fully awoke. To my dismay though, I had fully awoken by the time I had silenced my phone. I groggily sat up in my queen size bed, yawning and licking my lips as I tried to recall the dream I had.

_What the hell was up with that dream last night?_

I mentally pondered this for a brief moment before shrugging it off because of too many videogames right before I fell asleep.

I groggily got out of bed and stretched my back, hearing a satisfying crack a short time afterwards. With the feeling of tiredness slowly leaving my body, I walked over to my closet and pulled out a change of clothes before walking into my bathroom and closing the door. I turned on the shower and proceeded to brush my teeth as the water warmed to a suitable temperature. Stripping off my boxers, I got into the shower and quickly bathed, scrubbing my short black hair and cleaning my body.

About ten minutes later and the water had turned off, signifying that it was time for me to get out of the shower. I grabbed my towel that was draped over the shower door and promptly wrapped it around myself before stepping out into the bathroom. I let out a shiver from the cool air breezing over my wet body. I hurriedly dried the rest of my body off before I slid on a new pair of boxers and blue jeans. I then grabbed my shirt that was lying on a clothing rack near the sink. Before I put on my shirt though, I noticed something odd about my body. Where my stomach was, there was an unexplainable cut that was a few centimeters long. I stared at the cut for a few moments before I vividly recalled the dream I had last night.

_That was just a dream. There is no way that really happened._

After a minute or so of staring at my injury, I shrugged my shoulders before putting the black polo over my upper torso and walking out of the bathroom.

"Guess I forgot I cut myself or something," I said aloud, walking over to my bed and reaching for my phone on the nightstand. To my surprise though, it wasn't there.

_What the hell? Where did my phone go?_

I searched behind the nightstand and underneath the bed, but I was not granted positive results. I thought for a moment before I looked at my bed, the covers and comforter bunched up so that the entire left side of the bed was covered.

_Maybe it is under my covers._

I grasped the covers and comforter in my hands and quickly pulled them off the bed. I froze in slight fear a moment later when I realized something that wasn't supposed to be there. Lying in my bed, sprawled out like a dog would sleep, was the largest equine I have ever placed eyes upon. I took a step back defensively, unsure of what the intentions this creature had for being in my room, let alone my bed. I took another step back and cursed aloud as I felt myself lose balance. I impacted the floor with my back, a loud noise resounding through the room. I sat up and grabbed the back of my head, cursing softly to myself before I remembered that I wasn't alone. My eyes shot up from my position on the floor, staring intensely at my bed. To my surprise though, I found the bed to be unoccupied. It was just the way I had left it, empty with the covers strewn about the floor. I blinked several times before slowly standing up and rubbing my eyes with my hands.

_I... I must be seeing things. Looks like it's going to be an early day tonight._

I turned my head towards the door of my room, only to be met with the face of the equine staring me down. I instantly froze in place, staring into the eyes of the equine that blocked my path. Our faces were mere inches from one another, but I found myself focusing on a certain part of the equine.

_Those eyes. They are the same eyes I saw in my dream._

_**Thou were not dreaming my friend. **_

I quickly backed away from the mare, grabbing my backpack near my desk and using it as a protective barrier between us. In all honestly though, I knew the few measly books I had inside were not enough to stop a rampaging equine. It did help ease my mind slightly though. I watched over the top of my backpack as the mare slowly gaited her way towards me, instinctively initiating my flight or fight response. You can probably guess which one I chose.

I hoisted myself up and ran towards my window. Seeing how the door was blocked, I threw open my window and looked down at the ground below. I turned back towards the mare to see that she had a face of confusion before she galloped towards me. That was all the motivation I needed before I threw myself out the window and thankfully landed in a soft bush. I looked up at my window and saw the mare staring down at me, confused as to why I would do something like that. I took this as my chance to, let's say, haul ass in the complete opposite direction towards my school.

I arrived at school a short time later, groggy and tired from the morning exercise I wasn't accustomed too. I was also barefoot, seeing how my shoes were left downstairs by the door.

I walked through the large school gate, heading straight for the gymnasium to fetch my spare pair of shoes I had in my locker.

After securing my spare pair of shoes and socks, I made my way to class where I promptly took a seat and sighed. A few moments later, a forceful hand on my shoulder startled me. I quickly snapped my head in the direction of the owner before I sighed in relief as I saw a friendly face.

"Damn Frost, don't scare me like that," I said, resting my head back on the table. Frost smirked and quickly took a seat next to me.

"What's wrong man, you look worse than usual today. Did you stay up all night playing videogames again?"

I shook my head and sighed.

"Not this time. I have just been having a... strange morning today," I said. Frost still wore his trademark smile before nudging me with his fist.

"So what happened then? By your definition of strange this has to be good," he retorted, causing me to glare slightly at him before answering his question.

"Well, to be honest. I had this weird dream last night. I was in an alleyway and my focus was hazy. I think I was stabbed or shot and blood was running down my stomach. I collapsed onto the ground and saw this shadowy figure, which was actually an equine that could speak using telepathy. We had a conversation about something, I think immortality, but we didn't get to finish because it felt like I died. When I woke up though, I thought everything was fine. But I have been chased around the entire morning by this pony, seeing her several times. I even had to throw myself out my second story window because she blocked the door to my room," I stated, sighing once I did.

A few moments of silence passed before Frost broke out into laughter. I looked at him sternly before placing my head against the desk again.

"Dude, you sure you aren't hallucinating? Remember last time when you went three straight days of playing Modern Warfare Two. You woke up in the middle of class shouting to throw back a fragmentation grenade. Then there was also the time at lunch where you started chucking potatoes at kids because you thought they were the covenant and you had a bag full of plasma grenades. And let's not forget,"

"Ok, ok. I get your point. My track record isn't the greatest, but I'm telling you man. There is something strange going on," I said, Frost laughing before the bell rang.

"Alright man, whatever you say," he smugly replied. Before I could object to his comment students started to pour through the room and take their seats. I figured that this was a good time to just lay my head down and try and secure a quick nap during the morning announcements. I closed my eyes and tried to drift off to a fast sleep. Luck was on my side though, and after a brief slumber, I soon found myself being awoken by a slight nudging. I wearily opened my eyes and saw that Frost had a sheet of paper full of questions that we needed to answer.

Luckily this period was English; and even though I might be a gamer, I still always did my homework, which was to read through chapters six and seven of the Odyssey. No doubt Frost just wanted me to answer the questions for both of us before he would allow me to fall back asleep again. I quickly rubbed the tiredness from my eyes and glanced over the questions on the sheet of paper. I smiled as I took out a mechanical pencil and began answering the questions. Within ten minutes, I had all the questions answered before I handed Frost my copy of the worksheet to, "Compare" his blank answers to mine. He smiled gratefully before he started to get to work.

I yawned quietly to myself as my eyes glanced around the room, seeing every student with their book out because they obviously didn't read the chapters needed. A smile graced my lips at the thought of all these other students not doing their work. My smile was quickly interrupted though, my vision identifying a familiar figure standing near the front of the room, looking directly at me. I gasped slightly and began to tug on Frost's arm.

"Hang on man, I'm almost done," he said, my eyes widening as the equine started to make her way towards me.

"Frost. Frost," I whispered over to him, Frost sighing and looking up at me.

"Dude, what is it?" he asked. I pointed in the direction of the approaching equine, my face starting to fill with worry.

"There, don't you see it. It's the equine I was talking to you about earlier," I quickly stated, Frost looking at where I was pointing before sighing.

"Dude, there is nothing there. You are just seeing things again," he quietly said, resuming his task of copying my answers. The mare was only a few feet away from me at this point, slowly closing the distance and my chances of escaping.

"What the hell? Doesn't anyone see her?" I shouted, the mare stopping in her tracks as everyone started to stare at me. I looked around the room at all the faces that were trying to decipher what I was talking about. My hand shot up again and pointed directly at the equine that was easily within an arm's length away from me.

"Does nobody else see the purple equine? I mean she has freaking wings and a horn, how can none of you see her?" I shouted again, everyone bursting out into a state of laughter.

_Why... why can't anyone else see her?_

"Look, he's having his hallucinations again," someone quipped in the audience of students that were laughing at me.

I felt slightly hurt that nobody could see what I was clearly seeing. My attention soon fell back upon the equine. She stared at me for a few seconds before beginning to approach again.

_Oh, hell no. I'm not going down without a fight._

Before the equine could take another step towards me, I grabbed my backpack and leaped over her, or what I thought was the equine. Everyone else just watched as I gained about five feet of air before landing on the ground, turning my head to face nothing. I quickly made a dash for the door and found myself in the hallway a few seconds later. I sprinted with all my might down the hallway, trying my damnest to lose the equine I sure was following me.

During the whole ordeal, Frost never looked up from his work. As I jumped over the "Supposed" equine, Frost only raised his hand slightly, to signify a partial wave.

"See you at lunch Matt," he said, never turning his head away from the worksheet as I ran out the door.

I continued to blaze down the hallway at breakneck speeds. I was slender and built athletically, though I was a little on the short side for height. My physique and previous running endeavors made cardio a strong asset for me. I rounded a corner and continued sprinting, not ever turning back to see if the mare was closing in on me. A few moments later and I flew by the principal's office. His double-paned windows that overlooked the hallway were briefly occupied with me running by, somewhat screaming in the process. The principal leaned his head on his hand before he began to massage his temple.

"It's too early in the morning for this," he commented aloud, taking his coffee mug and taking a long sip of the energetic beverage.

I soon found my way to the staircase I was looking for. It was rarely used, but it led somewhere that no other staircase led too. Within a minute I was up on the roof of the building, thinking that the mare would possibly not find me up here. I took a couple of steps forward and looked at the buzzing courtyard below. The bell had just rung and numerous students were congregating in the courtyard for the briefness of time between classes. I was pulled out of my daze when I felt the presence of someone else on the roof with me. I turned my head expecting to see the equine, but was greeted with my teacher instead. I breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed the worried expression on her face.

"Matt, are you alright? You sort of just ran out of my classroom," she asked. I sighed before nodding my head.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I just, I was just hallucinating again," I said, the teacher smiling at me.

"Well come on then. Let's get you down to the nurse to rest," she warmly said. I smiled at the gesture and began walking forward, only to be stopped by an unexplainable sensation running through my body. What surprised me even more was that my teacher now had this black aura secreting from her body.

"Ms. Johnson, are you ok?" I asked. The teacher looked confusedly at me before nodding her head with a serene smile.

"Of course I am Matt. Now let's get off the roof and to the nurses," she said, waiting for me to move closer. I was about to move, but stopped when I made a startling conjecture.

"Ms. Johnson. How did you know I was up on the roof?" I asked, the teacher slightly taken aback by the question.

"Well, when I saw you race out of the room, I followed you out of worry. I don't want any of my students hurt after all," she said. I quickly detected that there was no way she could have kept on par with me, especially when she was wearing heels.

"Ms. Johnson. I'm not doubting your abilities, but how were you able to keep up with me in heels?" I asked, waiting for her response. I took a step back defensively as I noticed the black aura surrounding my teacher intensify. She slowly took a step towards me, her innocent like persona evolving into something more sinister.

"Whoa, ok Ms. Johnson. I will go to the nurse's office with you. Why don't you just meet me there," I tried to bargain. My teacher smiled maliciously at me, her intentions very clear. Before I had any thought of moving I found myself in her grasp, her hand securely gripped around my neck.

"What... what are you doing?" I asked through a raspy larynx. Ms. Johnson continued to smile before answering my question.

"You have something I want. I don't know how you got it, but there is a great deal of spiritual energy inside your body. I'm going to take it from you and make it mine," she coldly stated, followed by an evil laugh. Her grip on my throat intensified as I gasped my few remaining breaths. It was at that moment in time when a large object collided with my teacher, sending her sailing across to the other side of the roof. I feel to my knees and gasped for air, staring at the large air conditioning box now settled on top of my, ex teacher, I should say.

I cautiously stood up to my feet before I spotted the purple equine flying down at me. To my dismay though, I was in no state to run, and braced myself for what I thought was going to be a hard landing. I was pleasantly surprised to find the mare glide to my side, missing me entirely.

"What... what are you?" I asked, the mare staring at me before replying.

"**Thy name is Luna, goddess of the night. And you my friend, are our champion," **the mare spoke, sending me into a spiral of confusion.

"What are you talking about? I'm not your champion. I'm just a regular guy that enjoys videogames and sports. And how come I'm the only one that can freaking see you?" I somewhat angrily asked.

"**You see us because we allow you to see us," **she responded. I face palmed and sighed, knowing that she would have to elaborate on that answer later.

"Ok then, can you at least tell me what happened to my teacher? And where the hell did that air conditioning unit come from?" I questioned.

"**Thy teacher was possessed by an evil entity. As for the, object, that was our doing. Seeing you in distress forced our hoof,"** she calmly stated. I was actually a little shocked at her response. Not about my teacher being possessed by an evil entity, but how I misjudged Luna, even though I thought she was a figment of my imagination at times.

"So you say my teacher is possessed. You basically killed her, so shouldn't the evil 'Demon' be forced out of her and find a new host?" I asked.

"**Normally that is so. But it takes more than mere force to kill an evil entity, or even the host for that matter,"** she calmly stated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. So you are telling me that my teacher isn't dead?" I asked. My question seemed to answer itself as we heard the sound of crushing metal, followed by the sight of a very pissed off demon teacher.

"Ok Luna. Have at it," I said, taking a step back.

"**What does thou mean, 'have at it'?" **she asked.

"You don't expect me to fight this thing, do you? I mean, she freaking shrugged off being flattened by an air conditioning unit. That's not normal," I said, taking a step backwards as the demon teacher started to repair any damage done to her body.

"**Yes we do. You are our champion. Focus on our spirit inside of you and transform,"** Luna stated. I looked dumbfounded at her, questioning her sanity as well as a little of mine.

"I don't think I can do that Luna. I can't focus when a demon is hell-bent on killing me for something I don't even have."

"**Thou must. If not, then we all will perish and all hope will be lost for both of our worlds," **she pleaded. I could see the seriousness in her voice, and even though I thought I had gone off the deep end, I couldn't bring myself to not try.

"Ok, give me a moment," I said, closing my eyes and searching for her spirit. About ten seconds had passed before I opened my eyes and shook my head.

"I can't do it. I don't even know what I'm looking for." I sadly announced. Luna looked towards the approaching demon, a sense of worry and dismay staining her regal face. She then looked at me again with a demand.

"**Kiss us,"** she boldly demanded. My face contorted to one of unimaginable shock.

"Wha, what? I'm not going to kiss you," I defensively stated.

"**Thou must. Our spirits are linked by the contract we made. The easiest way for one to truly feel the spirit of another being, is through intimate actions,"** Luna quipped. I stared at her for a second before looking back at my teacher, who was now moving at a steady pace towards us.

"Damn it. I swear, this better not be my first and last kiss," I annoyingly announced, looking at Luna as she faced me.

Our faces were already close to one another's, differing by a distance of only a few inches. The mare closed her eyes and began to lean forward, me reciprocating her actions. Our lips touched a few seconds later. I soon began to feel an immense power bubbling inside of me, waiting for the right moment to release. Luna pulled her face away from mine and smiled.

"**Now find our spirit that flows inside of you. Feel its presence and ask for its guidance." **

I slowly closed my eyes and began to focus on the inner energy inside my body. It was an odd feeling, but at the same time, it felt like it had always belonged.

I was snapped out of my concentration when I heard Ms. Johnson only a few feet away.

_Focus. I need to find her spirit. _

Ms. Johnson was now standing in front of me, her eyes glowing faint hues of black. She reached her right hand out and firmly grasped it around my neck again. Luna tried to desperately levitate another air conditioning unit to stall the demon. The demon homed in on her magical energy though, and Luna was quickly backhanded across the face, sending the mare a few feet away from us. Ms. Johnson then turned her full attention towards me, beginning to squeeze my throat with both hands. Luna shakily opened her eyes and saw the scene unfolding in front of her. She tried to get up from the ground, but saw that it was too late. The demon was rearing her right fist back, holding my body in her left hand. Seeing what was about to happen, Luna quickly called out in an attempt to stop the demon.

"**NOOOO!"**

At that very instant, I felt it. I felt Luna's spirit within me; calling me, no, beckoning me to bask in her guidance. My eyes darted open, spewing blue light from them and causing the demon to retract her hand as the light burned her very form.

_**DO IT NOW!**_

_Spiritual Guidance. Lunar Transformation._

My body was engulfed in a cacophony of bright lights, warming all of my senses and body as it bombarded me with its raw power. I slowly felt my muscles expanding, elongating, and toning themselves as sleek black armor began to adorn my figure. Within moments, my entire body was covered in this supernatural armor, giving me power beyond the likes of any human. The last piece of armor to adorn my body was a sleek black helmet with a dark blue visor that allowed my identity to remain hidden. When the helmet fell upon its appropriate place, I knew it was time to emerge a whole new entity. When the cocooning light finally faded from around me, I was no longer my previous self. I was faster, stronger, smarter, and more animalistic than my original self.

_Emerge. Lunar Champion. _

I slowly began to stand on both feet, taking in my surroundings with my new form.

_The smells, sights, and sounds. Everything is so much more distinctive. _

I tightened my fist and stared at the demon in front of me, a simple expression adorning my face.

"Demon. Leave at once and I will spare your life. This is your only warning," I boldly stated. The demon just plastered another grin on her face as the response to my offer.

"Then so be it," I said, rushing forward and connecting my right fist with my teachers jaw. I was countered with a quick thrust kick to my abdomen, sending me flying across the rooftop, but landing on my knees and fists.

"Luna. How do I extract the demon without hurting the human?" I asked, Luna quickly flying over to my side.

"**Thou must strike the demon in the heart with a light beam. That is the only way to safely extract the demon without hurting thy host." **

"Right... now how do I do that?" I asked, Luna mentally facehoofing at my remark.

"**Every spiritual form comes with a unique weapon. Focus and find yours,"** Luna calmly stated. I nodded my head and began to concentrate. Within a few seconds, a light weapon slowly materialized in my hands, a grin on Luna's face as she saw the weapon start to materialize.

"**A... short sword? This is not an appropriate weapon for our champion," **she sulked. Closing my hand around the weapon, I knew exactly what type of special weapon it was and it's capabilities.

"You have no idea Luna," I slyly boasted.

I was quickly knocked out of my thoughts when I saw the demon charging at me again. Quickly dodging the attack, I slashed a few times at the demon with my short sword. I hit my mark as the demon recoiled in pain and agony. A few more hits later and I finally located the heart of the demon.

"Ready for a show Luna?" I boasted loudly, the mare rolling her eyes at my cockiness. With the demon charging in for a final attack, I quickly readied my stance, grabbing my short sword by both hands.

_**What is this human thinking? That is no way to hold a short sword. **_

I grinned as I saw my opening and took it.

_Switch, Claymore_

Within a second, my short sword had evolved into a claymore with more than twice the striking distance of my short sword. The demon realized my weapon's ability too late and tried to nimbly dodge the oncoming attack. She was too close though, and the end of my claymore managed to slice cleanly through the demon's heart, effectively killing it.

I sheathed my weapon before turning my attention to my teacher. She was sprawled on the ground and the demon possessing her was slowly seeping out. I watched as the demon's aura started to turn from black, to a bright orange.

"Umm, Luna. Is it supposed to do that?" I asked, Luna's eyes widening as she grabbed me and threw me to the ground. The next moment, a deafening explosion came from the demon. I was luckily shielded by Luna, who had just enough time to put up a protective barrier. Even though I was safe, parts of Luna's fur were singed, allowing me to believe that some of the explosive power penetrated her shield. I quickly turned my attention to the mare that was still standing over me, but breathing heavily.

"Luna, Luna? Are you alright?" I asked, the protective barrier dropping before the mare collapsed on top of me.

"**Thy Princess is fine. Just a little weary is all,"** she said, passing out a few moments later.

"Princess? I will have to ask her about that another time," I stated, sitting up and gently cradling Luna's body in my arms. I slowly looked over to the source of the explosion, not expecting to see anything there. To my utter amazement though, my teacher was completely unharmed by the explosion, but it seemed she was unconscious.

_Damn she's lucky_

I soon heard fire trucks and police cars and assumed that they were probably headed towards the school. I decided that it was time for me to bid the school farewell for the day. So with Luna still in my arms, I positioned myself in the direction of my house before getting a running start.

_Please don't be a bad idea; please don't be a bad idea._

At the peak of my running start, I jumped high into the air and attempted to land safely somewhere away from the school. It worked, except for the fact that my landing shouldn't have involved the tree in my backyard. After making impact with said tree, I clutched Luna tightly and fell about twenty feet to the ground, landing on my back to protect Luna. My head was starting to spin rapidly, but I fought off the feeling in order to tend to Luna. I tiredly made my way into the house and upstairs to where my room was. I closed the door behind me and walked over to my bed, gently placing Luna on it with her head resting on my pillow. I then picked up the covers that were strewn about on the floor and placed them over her. Smiling at myself, I turned to walk away from the mare before I felt my entire body become devoid of armor and a rushing surge of fatigue hitting me like a freight train. I wasn't able to take one step before I collapsed onto the ground into a much-needed rest.


	2. New Experiences

**New chapter, yay! This chapter has been partially complete for a while now, so yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and look forward to more in the future. Also, my update time is not set in stone, so I have no idea when the next update will be. I want to try and finish Homonis first, and then add a few more chapters to Learning Curve. Anyways, that is all. Make smart choices, yada, yada, yada lol. -Asianpon3-**

Chapter 2

Three Days Later

_Come on, slip up for just one second. _

I could feel the adrenaline from the current situation course through my veins while simultaneously heightening my senses. My eyes were trained on my target with unrelenting focus. My movements were precise and swift; and even though my enemy was skilled, my training and faster reflexes made me more advantageous in the situation.

_Just make one mistake. Make one mistake and I can end this. _

It was only a fraction of a second later that I saw my opening. I quickly released a barrage of .50 caliber bullets, buffeting the aircraft in front of me. A moment later I was graced with the sight of a spiraling aircraft plummeting out of the sky. It collided with the ground a short time later and displayed a beautiful sight of burning wreckage, sparks, and an exhilarating explosion. The words 'Mission Complete' soon adorned my screen before the game returned to the stats menu, showing every player how well they performed in the match.

"Hell yeah. Twelve kills and only three losses," I gleefully boasted aloud, unaware of another presence in the room. A sudden pressure against my shoulder quickly startled me. I jumped slightly at the sudden contact and turned my attention to the source. I was met with the sight of a smiling Alicorn. I let out a heavy sigh before taking off my headset and gently placing it on my computer desk.

"Luna, you scared the hell out of me," I commented. Luna blushed faintly at the comment before she began to apologize.

"**We are sorry our champion. We thought thou had sensed our presence,"** Luna stated. I shook my head before a small smile graced my lips.

"Don't be sorry Luna. It was really my fault. I tend to get immersed when playing videogames," I said, Luna nodding her head in understanding.

"**We see. So these 'video games' thou speaks of is a hobby of sorts?" **the mare inquired. I nodded my head to signify that she was right.

"Yeah. I have always been a gamer. It is just sort of my thing," I boasted proudly.

An awkward silence then came between the two of us. Trying to divert my attention away from the awkward situation, I found myself staring at my bedroom clock.

_It's only three in the morning. I have time for one more game of Shooty Planes. _

Before I could start another game, my monitor showed the computer shutdown option before the cursor on my desktop clicked on the yes option. Within a few seconds, I was logged out of my computer and the screen went black.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked nobody in particular. I then turned to Luna again and saw that her horn was glowing a faint bluish color before the light around it dissipated.

"**We are sorry, but it is time for sleep. Training starts tomorrow and we need you to be well rested," **Luna informed me. I stared at the mare with pleading eyes but only received a 'not going to work' look.

"But it's a Friday night. I don't have school in the morning," I argued. Luna shook her head before she magically lifted me out of the chair and to my bed.

"**We are well aware of your weekend. That is why we are going to use that 'spare' time from school in order to train you. Thou must be prepared for anything." **

I was released from the mare's magical grip and landed softly on my portion of the bed. I sat up a moment later and continued to look at Luna, her serious expression now replaced with a gentle smile.

"Hey, Luna. May I ask you a question?" I ironically asked. The princess of the night nodded her head in response before I continued.

"Why me? You could have chosen any other human, but you chose me instead. Why?" I curiously asked. In truth, the question had been plaguing my thoughts for the past couple of days.

"**We... do not have an exact answer to that question. We followed our instincts and they led us to you."**

All was quiet for a few moments before I nodded my head in partial understanding.

"I guess I can see that. You just had a strong feeling about me and I happened to be in the right place at the right time," I said aloud, chuckling slightly at the thought. I then stood up from the bed and shed off my shirt so I was only wearing gym shorts and boxers. Luna had just turned off the lights to the room while I pulled back my covers to the bed. Once I laid down on my portion of the bed, Luna gingerly flew onto her side before I pulled the covers over both of us.

"Goodnight Luna," I said, receiving the same response from the princess.

"**Goodnight Matt. Rest assured that we will be watching over thee while sleeping."**

I laughed a little at the thought of Luna watching over me while I slept, though I have to also admit that I was a little uneasy at the thought of Luna watching me the entire night.

After closing my eyes, I felt the warm sensation of fur against my back along with Luna's forehooves wrapping around my torso.

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" I asked, promptly receiving my response.

"**We have already explained why we are performing these actions. A spiritual bond connects the two of us. As this bond grows, so does thy power. Intimate actions such as 'cuddling' as you humans prefer to call it, or kissing helps us become closer and strengthens our spiritual bond. That is why we are doing this," **Luna calmly stated. I already knew the answer from the first time I asked, though it took me several hours to finally allow Luna to cuddle me. It was awkward at first and still is to an extent. These are actions that are supposed to be performed by your girlfriend or boyfriend, not two random people, or a pony and human in this case. Even though we do share a spiritual bond, I feel it to be wrong in a sense. At the same time though, it feels... right.

I quickly brushed the thoughts and feelings out of my mind. I mentally sighed to myself and let my mind wander blank, sleep slowly embracing me.

Several Hours Later

"Hey Luna... can I stop... running now?" I heavily panted, sweat coating my body and dark green t-shirt.

Luna smiled coyly as she continued to easily keep pace in front of me.

"**No. We have to whip thy champion into fighting shape. The fate of both our worlds depends on it,"** the mare intellectually stated, also with a slight hint of enjoyment in her tone.

"You are... enjoying this... aren't you?" I panted again, receiving a coy smirk from the Lunar Princess.

"**That is beside the point our champion. But yes, we are enjoying this," **she stated.

A few seconds later, I looked over my right shoulder to see the mare effortlessly flying next to me now.

"That's not fair."

I was met with the sound of giggling before she slowed her paced to a gradual stop.

"**Thou have earned a moderate rest. We will resume thy training in ten minutes." **

As if on queue, my legs gave out and I collapsed onto the ground with a satisfying groan. Luna also joined me, lying down in the grass in an elegant motion. I continued to greedily take in the vast amounts of air until my breathing returned to its normal state a few minutes later.

"**So tell us champion. If we were not here as of this moment, what would thou be doing?"**

I turned my head to face Luna before a small smile graced my lips.

"I would be enjoying the luxury of sleep right now," I commented, a smidgen of sounding like a smart ass apparent in my response.

"**Again, we are sorry to interfere with your daily schedule, but this task is of the utmost importance for both our worlds," **Luna responded, followed by my head nodding to show that I understood her point of view of the situation.

"I know Luna, and don't be sorry. If it weren't for you, well... I wouldn't really be here right now would I?"

Luna kept a neutral facial expression during my response. She was unsure whether I felt grateful for her saving my life, or a slight bit of resentment. She honestly didn't know, and she was determined not to upset her champion.

"**So tell us champion. Besides gaming, what do thou do for fun?"**

I put a hand up to my chin in thought for a moment before shrugging my shoulders.

"I don't really know actually. Gaming is really my only hobby," I concluded, the Lunar Princess nodding her head before asking another question.

"**We see. So, what would thou suggest to us if we wanted to experience more of the human culture?" **

I thought silently for a few moments before an answer came to mind.

"If you really wanted to experience human culture, or at least the western culture, we could always go out and do something fun. Like maybe a movie, go to the arcade, out to eat," I was abruptly stopped as Luna interjected.

"**That sounds like a wonderful idea champion. We should dine out. This will allow us to experience social interactions of other humans, while simultaneously enjoying some of the human cuisine."**

I started to laugh quietly to myself and received a partial glare from the princess as a response.

"**Why is thy champion laughing? Did we say something humorous?"** Luna inquired.

"It's not really something you said, as opposed to what you plan to do. No other human aside from myself can see you, and if they could see you, they would all freak out and massive panic would be caused. And if you stayed invisible, everyone would think I was some deranged teenager with an imaginary friend," I stated, another fit of laughter soon following.

"**Thy champion has a point, but do not waver. There are still other options for us to pursue," **Luna stated, a sly grin on her face as she turned to me.

"And what exactly are you going to do then?" I asked, only to be met with the same grin on Luna's face.

"**Tis a surprise. But for now, we resume our training." **

Luna slowly stood before wiping away any loose grass that may have been caught on her coat. I responded in suit by rolling over and closing my eyes.

"Five more minutes Luna," I somewhat begged, knowing that I wasn't going to get it. Instead of a verbal response, I was met with a faint glowing of Luna's horn, followed by a loud cracking sound near my head. I instantly opened my eyes and focused them on the mare, but then on the object she magically gripped.

"Luna, what is that?" I asked hesitantly, knowing the answer but praying that I was only seeing an illusion.

"**This is a motivational tool my champion," **Luna said with a mischievous grin.

Noticing the mare's grin, I took that as an interpretation to run. I quickly got to my feet and bolted in the opposite direction from Luna, the Princess enjoying herself as she playfully cracked the whip at me while following suit.

Evening time (Sun just setting)

"Luna, what are you doing? You said you had something to show me," I called out from my room. Luna, at this time, was in my bathroom readying herself for the night.

"**One moment thy champion. We are readying ourselves."**

After I heard this response from Luna, a bright bluish light resonated from my bathroom, seeping through the underside of the door. A few seconds later the door opened and I was mesmerized at the sight in front of me.

"Lu... Luna? Is that you?" I shockingly asked, receiving a coy smile from the girl standing in my bathroom doorway.

"**Correct thy champion." **

_I can't believe it. She is so... mesmerizing. I mean, her flawless skin, beautiful blue hair, adorable face, and she... she is... she is NAKED!_

I quickly covered my eyes before falling onto my backside.

"Luna, why are you naked?" I furiously verbalized, my eyes still covered from the sight of Luna's naked body.

"**What do thou mean? We are always naked?"**

"I know, but you are covered in fur in your pony form. Here, nothing is covering you and most humans find it indecent to be naked in front of someone else, especially of the opposite sex," I quickly quipped.

Luna thought for a moment, still confused as to the customs of humans.

"**So, where would one acquire these types of clothes humans wear?" **Luna asked.

I slowly got to my feet and began to cautiously navigate my room. My eyes were still covered, and I soon found myself at the seat of my computer a minute or so later. I placed my right hand on the mouse and moved it slightly to awaken my computer from sleep mode. A few seconds later and my monitor was displaying the Google search bar. I typed in 'Fashion teens women' into the search bar and clicked on images. I covered my eyes with my hands again and stepped away from the computer.

"These are some examples of women's fashion. Just pick an outfit and materialize it on yourself. We can go shopping later if need be, but we can't do anything until you are fully clothed," I stated, trying my hardest to navigate my room with my eyes shut.

Luna looked towards the desktop before she attempted to walk over to it. Still not familiar with walking on two legs, she lost her balance and began to fall. Luckily, I acted as a cushion for Luna as she fell on top of me. Her body lye parallel to mine, our faces a few inches from each other. I slowly opened my eyes to find Luna staring at me, a hint of redness in her cheeks from how embarrassed she was. We continued to stare at each other for a few more seconds before my eyes averted her gaze and found their way to her body again. A thousand or so thoughts raced through my mind before I feel unconscious a couple seconds later.

An Hour Later

"So where does thy Princess wish to dine?" I asked, Luna looking around at the scenery before I pulled her back to her thoughts.

"**We do not know. Human cuisine is a foreign concept to us, so we wish for our champion to decide."**

"Well, ok. If you really want me to decide," I said, thinking of a few places close by that could allow Luna to freely enjoy whatever curiosities she might have. A thought soon appeared in my mind and I smiled before turning towards the mare.

"How about a sports bar down by the river. There are several of them in the area and it would allow you to observe humans while being somewhat inconspicuous. It is also a great view at night time," I stated. Luna became very interested in our destination, and within about a twenty-minute walk, we finally arrived at the Riverside Grill.

We were promptly seated at a table on the patio and offered glasses of water and menus.

We took the water and menus as the hostess left. I began to read over the menu, everything looking delicious from all of the hard work and training I had been doing during the entire day. I settled with the Cedar Planked Salmon, with a side of rice and broccoli. Luna on the other hand, was having a hard time deciphering the menu.

"**Champion, we do not know what dish we should partake in. Have thee any suggestions?" **Luna asked, followed by me smiling.

"I assume you do not want to partake in any dish that contains meat, based on your previous dietary tastes, but something that is also different from a salad. If I were a vegetarian, I would get the stuffed cheese pasta with marinara sauce," I explained, Luna seeming to trust my judgment.

"**Very well then champion. We will trust thou judgment of cuisine." **

I looked around the area of the patio and noticed that a few couples were staring curiously at us, most likely from Luna using Olden English along with Champion, instead of my name.

"Hey Luna, do you think you can address me by my name in public. Most people will find it weird if you address me as your champion," I explained to her.

"**But of course Champion. We will address thee as Matt while in public," **Luna stated.

Before I could say anything else, the waiter interrupted us. He politely took our order and was soon off again until it was time for our meal to arrive.

During the spare time, Luna and I began to talk about some of the changes I had been experiencing over the last couple of days.

"Luna, may I ask you a question?" I asked.

Luna nodded her head and I proceeded with my question.

"I have been noticing changes about myself over the last couple of days. I can see better at night, feel more tired during the day, while more energetic in the evening; I can hear things from distances that I shouldn't be able to do so, have keener vision, and my reactions are must faster. Why is this happening?"

"**This process thou are experiencing is due to the transformation thou previously underwent. When thou went through that transformation, many of thee senses were heightened to superhuman levels. Afterwards, the effects still lingered, but are not as intense as during thou Lunar Champion state." **

"Lunar Champion state?" I asked, receiving a nod from Luna.

"**Yes, we believe that is what thee called it last time. The effects of thou transformation will always be there, but not as intense. In time, thou will grow accustomed to these changes, such that it will no longer be noticeable, but a natural part of yourself." **

I smiled and nodded my head before looking down at my hands. I clenched them in tight fists before releasing them with another satisfied look on my face.  
_I can't believe that this is happening to me._

I looked up a moment later and was met with the sight of the waiter bringing both of our dishes to the table. He set down our food and silverware, refilled our glasses, and left swiftly to let us enjoy our dinner.

For the better part of the evening, the two of us enjoyed our entrees, followed by a delicious desert consisting of brownies and ice cream. I made a mental note to myself to buy brownie mix and some ice cream, noticing that Luna was very fond of them both.

After dinner, I respectfully paid the bill, tipping twenty percent, as per usual, before Luna and I made our way along the side of the river, watching as buildings and boats lit of the harbor.

"Hey Luna. I have a question." I stated, watching as Luna smiled brilliantly at me.

"**Ask away our champion," **Luna replied, receiving a nod.

"It is a question about these demons. Why are they coming here? And what do they want with us?" I asked. Seeing as how this question involved a long answer, Luna made her way over to a wooden bench. I followed, and soon took a seat next to the girl, waiting for an answer to my previous question.

"**Tis hard to say why these demons are inhabiting this world. Though, if we may make a conjecture, we believe these demons are searching for something; something of which we do not know of." **

"I guess that makes sense. But I still don't see why they would want anything here. It's not like we have magic or anything," I countered, deep in thought for the moment. I was soon pulled out of my thoughts as Luna began to gently rest her head upon my right shoulder, closing her eyes for a brief moment before speaking.

"**That may be true, but something is making these demons drawn to this world. We will just have to keep searching for what they seek." **There was a short silence between the two of us before I asked another question.

"And what then? What happens when we find what they are looking for?" I asked, Luna sighing in response.

"**We do not know champion. We wish to believe all will be well again, but we fear it will not be as easy as that." **

I nodded in agreement before leaning my head back against the bench as to look up at the stars.

"Beautiful night tonight, isn't it?" I asked aloud, trying to diffuse some of my uneasiness. Luna nodded her head, but still kept it firmly pressed upon my shoulder.

"**That it is our champion. Even though we may not hold dominion over the night in this world, we can still appreciate its beauty." **

"I would very much like to see Equestria one day. Even if only once during my short life, it would be a sight I think I would never forget," I stated.

After hearing a certain part of that statement, Luna became tense. Having noticed this, I looked down at her with a concerned expression.

"Is everything alright Luna?" Luna responded in kind with a simple nod of her head.

"**Yes champion. We are fine, just a little tired is all," **she lied. Seeing no reason to distrust her, I nodded my head before standing up from the bench.  
"Alright Luna. We should probably head back home then. I don't want you to pass out on me?" I teased, Luna glaring at me, but holding a small smirk of her own.

"**Of course thy champion. We would be sorely disappointed if we were to fall asleep during thou early morning exercises and training,"** Luna spoke. Thinking for a moment that I should have kept my mouth shout, I was interrupted as three figures appeared from a patch of nearby bushes.

"Well look at what we have here boys. Isn't this cute. A couple out on a date," a husky looking man said, followed by the other two people laughing at his tasteless joke. Sensing that these three weren't out for a leisurely stroll, I grabbed Luna by the hand and placed her behind me.

"Luna. I want you to stay behind me as I deal with these three," I said, the three men laughing at the comment I made.

"**Very well then champion. We trust you," **Luna stated, taking another few steps back to watch what was about to happen.

"Look at this guy. He thinks he can take us. I am sorry to inform you KID, but you are way out of your league," one of the men commented. I diverted my attention to him before sizing him up with a smile.

"If I were you three, I would just walk away. I do not wish to hurt you."

"Hurt us? What are you going to possibly do to the three of us?" the man hissed, followed by another barrage of laughter from the two others.

"Well, I think I'm going to break your nose first, before I decide to beat the crap out of you. Then if your two lackeys want to fight, I suppose they will suffer the same as you," I responded, a hint of boredom present in my voice.

"And let me tell you what we're going to do to you. We are going to beat the piss out of you before we decide to break a few bones. After that, we are going to take that whore you have there and have a little fun."  
I gave a heavy sigh before shaking my head at the man.

"I think I changed my mind. I'm going to break your nose first, and then make sure you won't be able to produce legitimate offspring," I commented, watching as the man in front of me shot me a disgusting look of annoyance.

Having the man charge at me, I stood my ground and waited for him to get within range. With the man cocking his right arm back in a haymaker motion, I sidestepped out of the way as the man lost his balance before turning to face me again. Swinging my arm in a swift motion, I connected my right fist with the center of the man's face, hearing a satisfying crunch as the man yelled in agony before grabbing his nose.

"You son of a bitch. You broke my nose. You broke my damn nose!" the man yelled. I smiled at the scene of the man desperately grabbing his nose while trying to make the pain subside. It was then I was knocked out of my satisfaction, as the two lackeys decided to join the fight, brandishing small pocket knives as one of them nearly missed me by centimeters.

Focusing on the fight again, I dodged another few reckless slashes and waited for my opening. Even though I was mostly an amateur at fighting, I still knew the basics.

As one of the men swung his knife at me I grabbed him by the wrist and delivered a devastating kick to abdominal region.

With the man falling to the ground, I didn't notice that the second lackey was right next to me, establishing a clean slice through my shirt and leaving a large cut on the upper part of my chest that extended a few inches.

Readying myself again, I waited for the man to charge with the knife once more. Seeing a large opening, I took a stance and delivered a strong haymaker to the side of the man's jaw, watching as the man flew to the ground unconscious.

"**Thy champion,"** Luna called out from behind. I turned my attention to her before I saw the first man who had attacked us, brandishing his own knife that was held up to Luna's throat, an evil smile plaguing his face.

"You thought you were so clever didn't you. You think that because you know a little bit of karate and fancy kicks that you could just walk away from here unscathed? Oh no, you are going to regret breaking my nose kid. You are going too..." the man stopped midsentence as a resounding crack filled the air. The next thing I knew, the man had dropped the knife he was holding and was on the ground barely able to breathe. It took me a moment to process what happened, until I saw a very satisfied look on Luna's face.

"And this is why I am still slightly afraid of you," I said, Luna giving me a triumphant smile as she walked next to me.

"**We believe we may have a been a little harsh towards this human, but he left us with little choice." **

"I would say so, but... damn. That... that had to hurt," I said, looking at the man grasping his groin as his breaths were shallow and fast.

"**We agree, though that is what he deserves after threatening our champion." **

I let out a light chuckle and nodded my head in agreement.

"Anyways Luna. I think we should leave. I don't think it would be a good idea to hang around here any longer than we have too," I stated. With one final look at the three thugs, Luna and I began our walk back home.

An Hour Later

"**Hold still thy champion," **Luna requested, receiving a slight grunt of pain from her human.

"I am trying too, but why the hell does this stuff have to burn?" I asked aloud, already knowing why, but still asking anyway.

"**This is to help thou recovery. Thy champion has taken a slight wound that must heal if he wishes to train at full strength." **

"I thank you for your concern Luna, but it's just a little scratch!" I yelped, seeing Luna close the first aid kit as the last disinfectant pad was placed on my wound.

"**All done," **Luna declared, levitating the first aid kit under my bed. I looked over at the equine, which seemed to be enjoying this slightly.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked, receiving a playful smile from the mare.

"**Just a little, thy champion," **she responded, followed by a quiet giggle.

"**Well, it is bed time for us both. We have had an exciting day, and now must retire for the night." **Usually having to put up a fight against my constant arguing over bedtime, Luna was pleasantly surprised to see me willingly make my way over to my bed.

A smile graced the Alicorn's face as she gently fluttered her wings over to her spot of the bed, turning off the lights with the simple glow of her horn.

Nestling snuggly under the covers, Luna pressed her warm chest against my back, eliciting a small blush on my face.

"**Thank you thy champion," **Luna quietly whispered into my neck, nuzzling even closer to me. The blush on my cheeks intensified as a gentle smile etched its way across my face.

"You are welcome my princess," I softly spoke, slowly closing my eyes as I could feel the warm embrace of sleep start to take hold of me. Another moment or so, and I was fast asleep.


	3. Out of Thy League

**Hey everypony, sorry it took me so long to update. School is a pain. Engineering major is filled with nothing but science and math courses, which are freaking hard as hell. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise the next update will be Hominis. I have already written over half of the chapter, so that should be out within a week or two. So yeah, remember to make smart choices and stay safe everypony. -Asianpon3-**

Chapter 3

Nearly a month had passed since the previous encounter with my teacher. During this time, two more demons had met similar fates like the first one. The fights were easier in a sense, due to Luna's constant training, even during the weekdays now. But it was due to such training that I was able to easily defeat my opponents, but not before one of them left a lingering scar across my left arm, which unfortunately drew the attention of many people at school.

School had also returned to normal, or mostly normal that is. Though my English teacher was still recovering from her previous wounds, causing the need for a substitute teacher, a new addition to our class had been added.

Luna, who cantered around in her human form most of the day now, was now enrolled in all the same classes as myself. It was nice having Luna around in visual proximity, apart from me looking like I belonged in a hospital for talking to imaginary equines; but for the fact that our bond had grown significantly over the past month. We were both more talkative and open with each other, even confiding some of our personal lives to the other. Things we couldn't converse to anyone else about, we sought refuge in the other. This in turn strengthened our bond, and our relationship.

But as our bond grew, so did a certain part of Luna, mainly... her possessive side. After talking it over with Luna, I soon gathered that Alicorns were very possessive of certain things, and in this case, I was included. Every time another women would approach me, I could see the fire in Luna's eyes. The intent to harm or even mane the individual that was threatening to take me away from her was always prevalent. Even a hint of jealousy was seen from time to time. Combined with my new and improved appearance from the Lunar Transformations, many women were now on the hit list of a dangerous mare.

Despite these few changes, school remained usually uneventful for the most part. It wasn't until a new student arrived, that I began to have a strong feeling that something new was about to happen.

Slowly walking through the door to my first period, I made my way to my seat before setting down my backpack and resting my head on the desk. A minute or so went by before I felt the presence of someone standing next to me. Internally sighing, I turned my head just enough to see the beaming smile of Luna looking down at me.

"**Good morning our Champion. Did you rest well last night?" **Since starting school with me, Luna had developed a more modern tongue of speaking, though she still preferred to speak of herself in third person most of the time. I was very pleased that she decided to take on this new form, which allowed me to easily understand her versus her olden tongue.

"I did, but still feel exhausted. Why is it so hard to motivate myself in the morning?" I asked aloud, my head still resting on the table. I was met with an adorable giggle from Luna before she sat down next to me.

"**We have told you before, it is the way your body has reacted to the magic. You will be livelier at night than during the day. It will take you some time getting used to this, but the effect should become unnoticeable within a few more weeks," **Luna commented, receiving a groan of annoyance from me as a response. It was then that the first period bell rang, signifying to all the students that is was time for class.

In the span of about five minutes, many students began to filter in through the front door of the classroom before taking their respective seats.

Surprisingly, Frost was absent again, just like the previous couple of days. I made a mental note to myself to check up on my friend after school before turning my attention to the front of the class, where an unfamiliar individual stood.

"Hello class. We have a new student joining us today. He just recently moved here, so I would like for you all to give a warm welcome to your new classmate and help answer any questions he may have," the substitute teacher announced. My gaze soon found its way towards the new student again before an uneasy feeling overcame me.

_This feeling I'm getting from this new guy is weird. It's similar to that of a demon, but somewhat different. _

I then turned my attention to Luna, who seemed to have had the same feeling I was.

"Luna, are you getting a weird vibe from this guy too?" I asked, Luna looking towards me and nodding her head slightly.

"**Yes we are. It is strange, but this feeling we are getting from him seems very familiar, but we can't seem to place our hoof on it," **Luna whispered. It was at that moment the new kid focused his attention on the two of us. His blue eyes shown hints of innocence, but at the same time, were like mine. He stood at around the same height as myself, a few inches shorter than six feet. His blond hair and pale skin were the opposite of my black hair and tan skin. He had a similar hairstyle as well, short and spiky hair.

After staring at the two of us for a few seconds, the new kid turned his attention to the class.

"Hello everyone. My name is Leo and it is a pleasure to meet you all," the kid said, accompanied with a slight accent that placed him somewhere from out of the United States. I leaned over to Luna and began to whisper in an attempt for Leo not to hear us.

"Luna, I need to talk to you after this period. Meet me on the roof of the school," I quietly whispered. Luna nodded her head in understanding before we both turned our attention back to the front of the room. Leo was still standing in front of the class, deciding on which seat to take. To our dismay, he decided to pick a seat next to myself, which prevented Luna and I from talking about anything until next period. So with class just starting, I did the only thing I could do to pass the time. I laid my head down on my desk and promptly began to nap until the next bell rang.

Ten minutes had passed since the second period bell had rung. I was now standing on the roof with Luna, a look of contemplation adorning my face.

"Do you think he could have made a contract with a demon, similar to what we did?" I asked.

"**That is a very possible solution, though we still do not know why he has a familiar feeling about him," **Luna stated. I continued to think for a moment before heavily sighing.

"We know that he has some form of energy inside of him, but don't know whether it is demonic or neutral. I guess all we can do now is just wait and observe. If it's demonic, we will need to expel it from him. If it is neutral energy, I think we could just leave it alone, couldn't we?" I asked, followed by a nod from Luna.

"**Yes. If he indeed has neutral energy stored inside of him, then we do not need to worry about expelling it from his body." **I nodded my head before walking over to the door to the roof and sitting down against the wall it was fastened into. Luna slowly walked over towards me and reciprocated my actions, though she rested her head on my left shoulder. I let out another sigh before taking my phone out of my pocket and staring at the time.

_8:30am. We still have another hour of second period before we can make it to third. Nothing to do now, but to sit and wait for time to pass. _

I looked over towards Luna again and noticed that the mare had actually fallen asleep. Laughing internally at the sight, I closed my eyes as well and drifted off into another short nap.

The rest of the day seemed to progress rather normally, except for the fact that Leo had been enrolled in every one of my classes. I knew this wasn't a coincidence and figured he knew I wasn't the average human either. This only intensified my guard and stress of the situation.

As the ringing from the sixth period bell filtered through the hallways and classrooms of the school, everyone packed their bags and proceeded to head home. Feeling rather lazy, Luna and I decided to take the bus home today. Unsurprisingly, Leo happened to be accompanying the same bus as we were, leading to the assumption that he was following us.

The bus ride took around ten minutes to reach our destination, or would have if it weren't for a police barricade set up along our path. As we continued to approach the barricade, I had this overwhelming sense of a demon near. Luna confirmed this as she had also sensed the demonic energy from our new foe. With the vehicle stopped, I looked up towards the front of the bus and at Leo, whom had his back turned to Luna and me. Luckily Luna and I had accommodated the back seat of the bus, while Leo chose his seat near the front. This gave us ample time to escape out of the back exit of the bus, and make our way towards the barricaded area.

Looking at Luna, who read my thoughts and gave a simple nod of her head, I quickly rushed from my seat before opening the emergency door of the bus. Before the bus driver even knew what was happening, Luna and I were out of the bus and already making our way towards the barricaded area, which happened to be a large park.

Sneaking through the barricade was easy enough. The only opposition we had was from the road that the cops were barricading. So the two of us decided to make our way through the small thicket of woods that led into the park.

After clearing the thicket of woods, I handed my backpack to Luna, whom by this point had transformed into her equine self, before I proceeded to ready myself for the encounter. Pausing slightly, I focused on the spiritual energy inside of me, and transformed into my Lunar Champion State. With my senses now heightened and sleek armor adorning my figure, I focused on the center of the demonic energy, in hopes that I could catch the demon off guard.

Feeling a strong presence to the west of our position, Luna and I turned towards that direction before making our way to what would hopefully be an unsuspecting demon. The tables were quickly turned though, as I became the unsuspecting victim of a quick haymaker to the side of my helmet, sending me crashing through a few nearby trees.

After recovering from the unsuspecting blow, I readied myself for another attack, but was surprised when it never came. Instead, I was met with the site of two teenagers standing about a hundred feet in front of me with bored expressions adorning their faces.

"Hm, very strange. I thought he would have dodged that," the male teenager stated, his voice full of boredom.

"Do not underestimate him Dendara. He has killed many of our kind," the female spoke, her voice more suited to that of spite and anger as she directed the last part towards me. By this time, Luna was at my side and checking me over with her magic.

"**Nothing seems to be out of place Champion, though we do not know how they were able to deceive their location from us," **Luna said, followed by the slight nod of my head.

"We will worry about that later. Right now, I need to focus and figure out a plan. A two on one fight will not be easy," I commented, trying to formulate some plan in my mind.

"So Tinari. Do you want him, or shall I?" Dendara asked.

"Do as you see fit. Just try not to play with your food for too long. You know how it annoys me," Tinari commented, Dendara smirking at this statement.  
Stepping forward, the male took off his blue pair of sunglasses to reveal his menacing blood red eyes, which was accompanied by a set of black hair from his host.

"Hey, you," He said, pointing his finger at me.

"I will be your opponent. Show me what you are really capable of," he said in a condescending sort of way. This angered me slightly, but I knew better. I needed to just keep focused and not let trivial connotation rile me up.

Deploying my light sword, I waited for a moment before charging. Now, I knew better than to charge directly at the demon, while swinging wildly like a mad man. I stopped my advance a few feet short of the demon, before beginning to gather information about him as we fought. What I came to soon realize, is that this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

With every attack I made, Dendara easily evaded, looking almost bored as he did so. It wasn't until he started to go on the offensive that I realized this wasn't going to end well. With every attack the demon threw at me, I was barely able to dodge. The one hit the demon managed to get on me sent me flying through a patch of around twenty trees.

Landing hard against the backside of a tree, I heard the voice of Luna calling my name as she rushed to my aid. As she landed next to me, she noticed how much damage the previous hit had caused. A small trail of blood was beginning to trickle down the inside of my armor; a sight Luna would not have been able to see without her magic.

"**Champion, we need to get you medical attention this very instant,"** Luna worriedly stated.

"I'm fine Luna. This is only a small scratch," I said, laughing slightly as I tried to stand on wobbly knees. I was then met with a surge of pain filtering throughout my entire body as I groaned in pain, falling back down onto one knee.

"Dendara, finish this now," Tinari annoying yelled. Dendara began to slowly make his way towards me, a black aura pulsating from his right palm. Luna tried to desperately get me to stand, but it was no use. I was in no condition to fight.

"Luna, get out of here. I don't know if he can sense you or not, but if you use your magic, you won't be safe," I said.

"**No, we will not leave you," **Luna yelled, before looking towards the demon with intent to kill.

Taking a position in front of the demon's path, Luna began to charge her horn. Aiming it at the demon in front of her, Luna let loose the most powerful spell she could muster. As the demon continued his way towards me, Luna fired the spell. If I were to say that the spell stopped the demon in it's tracks, I would be lying. The spell did very little to hinder the demon's advance, more so just causing him to flinch slightly before shrugging it off. Luna remained defiant however and refused to move, even though her magic wasn't enough to even make a dent. No matter how much I begged or pleaded with her to move, she would just refuse.

The demon was now standing in front of Luna, looking down with a dissatisfied expression.

"Move. You are not my target, nor do I wish to harm you," the demon stated, receiving a partial hiss from Luna. If I hadn't been in so much pain, I probably would have found this to be extremely adorable at the time.

"Very well then," the demon said, raising his fist, as he was about to move Luna out of the way by force. It was then that it happened. In an instant, the demon was sent flying towards his partner, practically landing right next to her. What I saw next completely surprised me. Standing where the demon had previously been standing, was none other than Leo. But he was different. Much like me, he was covered in white, gold-trimmed armor. The only reason I knew it was him, was because of the familiar feeling I recognized early that day.

Turning his head to gaze down at me, he gave a light smirk before turning his attention to the two demons in front of us.

"You two, Dendara and Tinari. Leave now or perish," the man coldly stated, waiting for a response from the two demons.

"Damn, he came out of nowhere," Dendara commented, recovering himself from a blindsided punch to the face, before locking eyes with Leo.

"Tinari, what should we do? He is just like the other one..." Dendara stated.

"Dendara, fall back. We must report this. This will change our plans," she commented, turning her back from the three of us. Without another word, Dendara and herself had vanished in a cloud of black aura.

Turning back around, Leo let out a heavy sigh of relief as the armor that was adorning his body vanished to reveal his normal self.

"That was a close one. There was no way I could have taken both of them at once," he said, looking towards Luna and myself.

"How... how did you do that? I thought I was the only one who had a contract like that," I asked, receiving another smirk from the teenager.

"Well, it is true that you are the only one who can enter your so called, 'Lunar Champion Mode,' but that doesn't mean you are the only one of your kind. There is one other that can make certain contracts just like Luna did with you."

"Who?" I asked, only to hear a slight giggle from behind myself. Turning my attention to the source of the sound, albeit with some pain mind you, I saw an equine that looked almost identical to Luna. The only difference was her mane and coat color, along with being slightly taller.

"Wait... don't tell me. Luna is this your..." I didn't have time to finish as the Equine smiled at me before looking towards Luna.

"Hello little sister. It sure has been a while," Celestia commented.

_Oh yeah. Things are about to get interesting. _


End file.
